High School for Sakura
by frufru777
Summary: Hi everyone! FruFru here, just wanted to let ya'll know I had some difficulty with uploading chapter 2. I deleted the story so I can have a fresh start on it - Hope you all enjoy! This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto
1. New Beginnings Ch 1

New Beginnings CH. 1

He was leaning against the wall, black eyes half lidded and a cigarette between his perfect lips. He gazed up at the sky, it was a beautiful day. Too bad he has to spend it at school where it's full of slackers, shit heads, and nerds. "What's up?" Itachi said as he took a drag to notice his friend walking towards him then slumping down onto the wall. Kisame looked as if he was contemplating something, when sharp beady eyes met Itachi's gaze he said, "school's going to suck this year"

"Yeah?" replied Itachi impassively.

"If it was anything like last year then I rather drop out. I haven't gotten laid that much and I can't stand being in another one of Anko's classes. I swear man, if she goes on another one of her tyrant bitch rants about World War II I'm going to smack a bitch."

Itachi-like his friend- had to agree with him there. Konoha High was full of dickheads, crazy bastards, and even crazier teachers, go figure. Though no one in the school fucked with his group. He only hung out with a select few, they were idiots as well but they get along. Ever since they became close knit, people called them the Akatsuki gang. He doesn't know where that name came from but he has a hunch that Deidara had something to do with it, _'that fucking idiot'_ he thought. He must confess that they do look the part, each one of his friends has tattoos and piercings all over the place. That's just their style, they don't like people outside of their group that much. He put the cigarette out and turned towards his friend, "I want to see Pein before classes start."

"You mean you want to skip class with Pein." Kisame let out a rough laugh, and then got up and walked beside his friend.

* * *

A petite pinkette with long hair strolled along the high school's garden. It was her first day at Konoha and she wasn't sure exactly where to go. Looking at her schedule and not paying attention to her surroundings she bumped into something hard. The person she supposedly bumped into- not the wall she corrected- gave an "ugh". She was on the floor, books and notepads and pens were all scattered around her. Said person she bumped into turned around. Saying he was handsome was an understatement, he had long blonde hair that was in a man bun, beautiful cerulean colored eyes, and a mouth made for making out. Sakura blushed at that thought, something else she noticed about him is that he had a nose piercing and a few in his ears. And not to mention the sleeved tattoos and one very big oneon his chest. _'I wonder what else he is hiding under that burgundy tee-shirt' _she thought biting her lip inwardly

"Watch where the hell you're going," he said glaring at her.

'_Wow rude much?'_ thought Sakura as she rolled her eyes. Now the pinkette wasn't known to be intimidated by stupid arrogant well dignified jerks. She does however have a temperament issue. Put two and two together and it doesn't mix well. Collecting herself so she doesn't come off as rude she said "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Then she gives a small smile as an apology. The guy didn't look in the least interested in what she had to say. As Sakura was picking up her things, while said jerk off wasn't helping her, he instead was staring at her- to intensely if you asked her. He noticed her pink hair, her emerald eyes, full pouty lips and long eyelashes. She was a babe that's for sure. Since he was standing above her, he could see down her shirt. With a full view she had a pretty decent rack and ample cleavage. He's guessing she's a size B, and hey that's alright with him just as long as he could grip that tight ass. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Sakura," she relentlessly responded.

The guy started laughing, "that's a stupid name."

"What's yours?" she cut in trying to ignore the impulse to punch him. "Deidara," He gives a sexy smirk. _'And her name is stupid?'_ she thought, rolling her eyes _'whatever'_. She didn't like the fact that he was checking her out shamelessly. To the best of her ability she tried to ignore his staring and just gathered the rest of her things and went past him.

He grabbed her by the wrist and that made her turn around to look at those cerulean eyes again. "If you ever need a study partner, let me know. You'll hear that I have a _great_ studying technique," Deidara winked at her. She caught the innuendo alright, to which she tried to hold the bile down as she felt it come up. "I'll keep that in mind," She said sarcastically. Forcing her wrist out of his hand, she quickly scurried off into the building with the blonde watching her hips sway as she left.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the long hallway to her classroom. She had to go through twists and turns to finally get where she needed to be. In Sakura's opinion this place is way to big. As she was approaching the class, there was a large group of people nearly blocking the doorway. _'probably people from the same class' _she thought. Some of the boys in the group turned to glance at Sakura but didn't approach her. She entered her class and found an empty seat near the window. She loves views while in class, in case there was no interesting topic that the teachers like to babble on about sometimes. The bell rang and as expected the group that was out in the hallway came pouring into the same class. It took a few minutes for the teacher to show up. "Hello everyone, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your homeroom teacher for your junior year." The teacher said smiling.

To Sakura he seems a bit on the lazy side. "Why are you late Kakashi? Were you that into your porn magazine that you forgot about your students?!" A boy with blonde spiky hair laughed out loud. The class followed suit in the laughter, except for Sakura who could have sworn her mouth fell agape at the unfiltered comment. _'what in the world is up with him?'_ her mind was going over a mile a minute thinking there is no way that kid could get away with saying something that inappropriate. Low and behold he did, Mr. Hatake just fake coughed into his fist and carried on like nothing happened._ 'So, this is a common occurrence in this place, great'_ she inwardly face-planted. So far everyone seemed lazy and perverted, not that it isn't a regular occurrence in high school but in front of the teacher and them not caring, that's a new one for Sakura.

Mr. Hatake went over locker assignments and the rules and regulations of this school, explaining that homeroom is extra time to get homework done as well as study hall - which is an option for us after the final bell. Before she knew it, the bell rang and everyone is headed out the door. Sakura was on her way out too until she heard someone clear their throat. "You must be Ms. Haruno, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce you to the class." Mr. Hatake had that same smile on his face.

"That's alright, no worries." Sakura smiled politely

The only response was a "hm" and then she made the decision that was a sign she was free to go. She got to her assigned locker so she can put all of her belongings in, there was a group of girls approaching and all of them were smiling and giggling over some gossip or something she assumed was along those lines. One of them eventually turned towards Sakura, after a few seconds of staring she said, "are you the new girl?"

"Yeah, my name is Sakura," she gave a small smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Ino." She gave a kind smile. She was beautiful to say the least, long light blonde hair, big beautiful translucent blue eyes, though Sakura could tell that they held a gray undertone to them. She had a nice style too; her navy-blue halter dress was knee length with pointed black flats to match and she threw some nice matching jewelry on as well. "This is Hinata and TenTen." Ino said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Sakura" TenTen said with a big smile.

"Mhm, very nice to meet you." Hinata followed suit.

These girls seemed very nice and down to earth, not to mention they all looked very well-dressed Sakura thought to herself. "So, Sakura what classes do you have? I noticed you in homeroom so I was just curious." Ino asked. Sakura looked at her schedule then handed it off to Ino.

"I'm mostly in honor or AP classes, but I have no idea where I'm going." Sakura said.

"Yeah this school is pretty big, but lucky for you, you have three of the best tour guides around." Ino said with a pretty smirk.

"We'd love to show you around Sakura." TenTen said as her and Hinata smiled at her as well.

"That'd be great, thanks." Sakura returned their smiles with her own. Sakura was looking on the bright side of things, she found nice acquaintances, and the school didn't seem so bad, big and intimidating but not bad. Sakura was a positive on-looker anyway so she tried to find the best in any situation. Ino grabbed Sakura by her arm and began walking with her through the crowded hall to the next class, which was AP Literature.

* * *

Deidara was walking through the school's garden path, towards one of the many gazebos that the lot had. He was lighting his cigarette when he heard someone from behind calling to him, "What's up man?" a guy named Sasori said. Sasori was Deidara's best mate, they both moved from out of town to Konoha when they were in middle school, so they grew close and have one of the best friendships their group has. Their group was named Akatsuki-which Deidara made the name up and spread it around- and it made them pretty infamous to the town. People thought they were a blood lusting psychotic group that will come after anyone who messes with them. In all fairness that rumor held some truth, he knows a few people in his group that can match that description perfectly to the T.

"Nothin' much, skipping a few classes nothing new." Deidara laughed.

"Hm" Sasori replied.

"Do you know where Pein is? I have haven't seen him." Deidara asked.

"I haven't seen him either, I know Itachi was looking for him too. Can you hand me a cigarette?"

While Deidara was handing Sasori a cigarette, two of their other friends were showing up. Hidan and Kakuzu were known as the scarier guys of the group, but to them they were good company and actually pretty funny once you get to know them. "Do you guys know where the fuck Pein is at?" Hidan asked with a scowl. He didn't have best choice of words while expressing himself, but he got his point across just the same.

"I couldn't find him, I even tried calling his cell." Deidara said.

"That fucker always pulls this shit." Hidan grumbled.

"Hey Kakuzu." Sasori acknowledged his other friend.

Kakuzu was lighting a cigarette then looked up and nodded his head towards Sasori. He wasn't much of a talker but when he wants to be he can be sarcastic and downright entertaining. Most of the time though he berates Hidan, but that's how their friendship works. They all ended up sitting around the gazebo, just talking and smoking.

"This school year is going to be bullshit, I'm so done with this fucking shithole." Hidan said.

"You always complain dipshit, it gets annoying." Kakuzu shot back.

"Shut the fuck up, you know I'm right. The same crazy ass teachers, same old fucking chicks that look the same. I can't even fuck one without saying another bitch's name." Hidan pouted.

"Speaking of chicks, I bumped into someone new today." Deidara said.

"A new girl?" Sasori questioned.

"Yeah, and what a babe, she has pink hair and her ass is so nice." Deidara smirked.

"Who the fuck has pink hair?" Hidan said.

Deidara laughed, "I don't know but I'm telling you I wouldn't mind her in the bedroom."

"Who wouldn't you want in your bed?" Sasori chimed in.

Deidara just ignored him, as soon as he was about to continue the subject the bell for second period rang. "Ah fuck, crazy bitch's class." Hidan said. They all knew Anko would go drill sergeant major on their asses if they didn't show up for her class. Out of all the classes they wish they could skip hers was one of them.

"Come on Hidan." Kakuzu said to the stubborn ass he called his friend.

All of them started going towards the west side entrance of the school. This would be the second year that they all had with Anko, the only good thing about it was their whole group was in the class. So, they get to catch up and talk about what has been going on. Most of them were either on vacation over the summer or checking out colleges.

When they entered the class, they spotted Pein, Itachi, and Kisame sitting next to one another. "Dude what the fuck? I was looking everywhere for you!" Hidan said annoyed. Pein looked up at Hidan giving his all to famous impassive stare.

"Did you try the classroom?" Pein replied dryly.

Hidan was furious to say the least, he wanted to blow his fuse with his smart ass of a 'leader' that they referred to him as. But Hidan wasn't as strong as Pein. He knew damn well Pein is one of the only people in this entire school who could put him in his place and shut him up. So, he shan't dare to press the boundaries, even if all his insides and brain were coiling with disgust and hate. Hidan took his seat next to Kakuzu and didn't speak another word.

Itachi looks toward Pein and continued with the conversation, after being rudely interrupted. "When is the event happening?" Itachi said.

"The thirty-first of October, on Halloween." Pein replied.

"What event?" Deidara asked.

"My parents are going out of town, I'm thinking of throwing a party." Pein said.

"I'm down, hot chicks, pool, sex, and weed. Don't even have to ask." Deidara laughed.

Sasori just rolled his eyes, "who even said you were invited?"

Still slapped across his face with a wide smirk Deidara said, "everyone knows it's not a party without me."

The guys were all talking about the upcoming party while the bell was ringing for class to start and all the students were piling into the classroom. Soon Akno came into the room and was screeching like a banshee- in Hidan's, Deidara's, and Kisame's opinion- "Listen up class, I'm telling you right now I don't give a care in the world for excuses on homework, quizzes or tests!" Anko paused, "there should be no excuse for failing this class. We are not here to fail. We are here to SUCCEED!"

Deidara was not paying attention to the on-going speech of the banshee, he decided-instead- to test his paper airplane. Which Sasori stared him down giving him the hint, it wasn't in the best of interest for everyone if you do that, look. Deidara on the other hand just completely ignores him, like usual.

The airplane went flying around the room and caught the attention of everyone (including Anko). Anko was about to mouth off to the perpetrator until she was handed the paper airplane by one of the students. Said student was hated by the Akatsuki group, simply because he never wiped that smug smirk off his face whenever he talks or interacts with any other human being. His name was Kabuto and he was just a straight up creep. No one really likes him. He's part of another group that is infamous around Konoha.

"There you go Anko sensei" Kabuto gave that smug smirk.

Anko cleared her throat "Mhm, thank you Kabuto. Please go back to your seat."

"My pleasure" Kabuto replies and heads back to his seat next to another silver haired guy who was in the same group. Even though the Akatsuki didn't get along with the sound group necessarily, they don't mind Kimimaro. Mainly because he's the quiet type and doesn't want to get into any conflicts with anyone. He's more their style with tattoos and piercings plastered all over him. Deidara had gotten to talk with Kimimaro and enjoyed the conversation.

"Back to what I was saying, NO EXCUSES! Is this understood." Anko ended dramatically-everyone thought.

With a sigh everyone gave a "Yes Ma'am." Then the lesson continued. To a certain blonde's disappointment.


	2. A Thorn in Her Side Ch 2

A Thorn in Her Side CH. 2

Sakura's AP Lit was a nice class, her teacher was very kind and very awesome. Kurenai sensei seemed to be one of the favorite teachers here, everyone in class paid full attention and seemed to really enjoy her class. Sakura started down the hallway and remembered the way that Ino, TenTen, and Hinata showed her back towards the locker. After the morning incident with a certain someone, things really started looking up for Sakura. She was dreading moving to this new city, she was a junior in high school and she already made her friends -that she thought she would be graduating with- to leave behind because of her fathers' promotion. Said father was guaranteed the promotion if he moved to this city. It didn't sit well with her at first, but again she is a positive on looker and wants to see the bright side of things.

As she was walking, she recognized a blond mane blocking her path to go down the stairway. 'Oh no' she thought. The blond mane she noticed was indeed that douche of a guy who non-apologetically made her crash and burn-literally. _'It's okay Sakura just walk past him casually and he won't notice you, probably doesn't even remember you anyway.' _She was hoping.

"Well hello there cherry." Deidara spoke.

'Oh for the love of god' she could not believe it. Instead of acknowledging him she just kept on descending the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" Deidara jumped from one level of the staircase to the lower level in front of Sakura, "Don't ignore me cherry."

Sakura was not in the mood for whatever he had to say and less impressed with the nickname he had dubbed her. "Can you please move I have a class I need to get to." She ducked under his outstretched arm and continued downward. She was caught off guard when a hand grabbed her and pulled her toward a firm, warm -too warm if you ask her- body.

"I just want to talk and catch up," he said with a smolder looking down at her. She raised her head to him and gave him a dirty look it should've sent the message right then and there. Deidara grinned even wider if that was even possible, "Aw, why isn't that special, playing hard to get huh?"

Her blood was simmering a little at this point. "I'm not playing, please put me down now." She warned. Intensifying her stare which didn't seem to deter him only made him seem, more interested?

"I just want to talk princess, no need to get your panties all in a twist." He remarked. Even though HE seems to be bent out of shape with her not talking with him and trying to get away. She scrutinized him, looking him up and down with very much distaste. _'How was he even in high school with those many piercings and tattoos?_' she wondered.

"I don't like you touching me." She shot back.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh." He said looking a little hurt at the comment. But If she figured anything out about this guy holding onto her, is that he wasn't in the slightest bit hurt. Only trying to rustle her feathers if that.

"Says the guy who didn't even offer an apology, or a hand, in picking my stuff up when it fell to the ground this morning." She looked at him still holding the stern stare.

"I'm sorry about that, that was very rude. Please forgive me?" He looked serious this time. Which astounded Sakura to the point of awe. She didn't figure he could be sincere -with the encounters they had.

Sakura's gut swelled up with a little bit of guilt. He apologized and that was enough for her, but she still didn't like being man-handled by him. Something was definitely off about him she could tell. That and the fact that all the other students seemed to put a good distance between them and him. The guilt was short lived. _'Was he dangerous or something?'_ She wasn't sure and not really wanting to find out.

"Thanks for the apology, now please let me go so I can get to my class." She said.

"So you're a teachers pet huh?" Deidara gave a teasing smirk.

"Bye Deidara." Sakura said escaping his grasp and descending yet again down the stairs to her locker. Deidara only smiled in her wake, while she was walking away and not turning back. _'Seems like the insults or the teasing doesn't get to her much'_ he pondered. Still she is one of the cutest and beautiful women in high school he has seen so far. It's a nice change, usually all the girls are squealy and exaggerate while being teased. He doesn't mind so much, even though it is obnoxious and ear staking painful most of the time.

He thought to himself for a few minutes until his phone went buzzing in his back pocket. "Hey." He answered all cheeriness gone from his voice. Kakuzu was on the other end, "it's going on tonight." He could feel the tension in his voice. And like him he was just as tense, "Kay." Deidara hung up the phone and started walking down the stairs to his next class. He was hoping today of all days he could at least be relaxed and at ease, _'serves you right for hoping' _he scorned himself.


	3. Complications Ch 3

Complications – Ch. 3

She was walking down the hall, hair silky red that she took the effort to curl this morning. She tried her best to feel confident in her own skin for once. Every year she tries, but people take it all away with comments like 'Why are you trying so hard?', 'What a slut', 'She's just showing off'. She doesn't want to admit it, but it gets to her. Karin will just ignore them, ignore everyone and be the class bitch like everyone thinks her to be. Why does she even bother caring? The red head was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost bumped into someone. "Watch where're going!" She snarled. She wasn't really paying attention who she bumped into, nor does she care. No one cares about her so why care about them? She kept on walking and disappeared around the corner. _'What's her problem?'_ Sakura thought, she wasn't the one who almost bumped into her.

"Just ignore her. Karin always has a bad attitude." Ino walked right up to Sakura.

Sakura turned fully to her, with a smile on her face to greet her.

"How was the class?" she said.

"You mean AP Lit? It was great I love the teacher!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Kurenai sensei is pretty awesome" Ino smiled back, "But to be honest I'm so ready for today to be over. The girls and I were going to get some smoothies after school, want to come?"

"Count me in" Sakura answered.

The two girls just kept walking down the hall, they turned a corner to see a crowd surrounding two people who seem to be having a heated argument then broke out into a fight. "Ugh, I bet it's Zaku picking a fight with an Akatsuki member" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Akatsuki?" Sakura questioned.

"Zaku is part of this group called Sound and then there is this other group called Akatsuki, both are delinquent groups. So stay as far away from either members as much as you can. Once you get involved with them then you are just asking for trouble." Ino warned.

Sakura was a bit put off by the fact that they had those kinds of people at this school. She can't say that about her old school, but then again this is a much bigger city than where she came from. Even though it gave Sakura goose bumps to hear Ino's warning and see the crowd, she still tried to peek at the two guys fighting. But with her small frame it was useless, so she just caught up with Ino instead and headed away from all the excitement.

* * *

He didn't have the patience to deal with this bullshit today. Deidara hated the fucker for even calling him out like he always does but calling him a bitch because he didn't feel like beating the living shit out of him crossed the line. Zaku is another member of the rival group Sound. He likes to pick fights with the Akatsuki, but always gets his ass handed too him. "What the fuck did you just call me?" Deidara clenched his fists and flexed his muscles.

"Oh you heard me. Why are you acting like such a bitch? Fight me." Zaku gave a cocky smirk.

To Deidara the Sound group was nothing but weasels and fuckers who just want to play around and pick a fight where they don't belong. Even though he could easily ignore him, no one calls him a bitch in front of people and gets away with it. That would ruin his reputation.

"Hm," Deidara put on his wicked smirk, "Seems like someone likes getting his ass beat. Have a secret fantasy you're not telling me?"

That caught Zaku off guard. He's not into guys and Deidara just pissed him off for implying so. Without warning Zaku threw the first punch almost landing his fist square on Deidara's face. But Deidara moved out of the way before he got him, and he's not going to lie, Zaku can throw a pretty good punch and he's lucky he got out of the way like he did. Then it was his turn to return the favor. He punched Zaku's jaw and everyone heard that sickening crack when is fist hit him. Before it got too out of hand, Kakashi sensei came down the hall with another teacher and was calling out to the crowd to move out of the way. As soon as everyone heard them, they scattered to get out of the way, but not before Deidara and Zaku ran down the hall so they won't get caught.

Once Deidara was far out of reach from the teachers, he slowed down and began to search for Sasori or his group. _'My day keeps getting better.' _Deidara was already on edge with what's going to happen, or 'what might' happen tonight. He hates unnecessary fighting and arguing. Like most of his group, apart from Hidan and sometimes Kisame. His group likes to keep a low profile. Especially what they got their hands dipped into. But make an infamous reputation for yourself, you must deal with the consequences. That's what they are going through, and it doesn't sit well with him at all. He just needs to find a distraction, maybe take his motorcycle for a ride or fuck a girl to pass the time. _'Either works for me'_ he thought.

Hidan spotted him first and grabbed on to his shoulder to get his attention. "What's going on?" I heard that you got into it with that punk?" Hidan said.

"That fucker doesn't know when to quit like most of his group." Deidara gave a sigh.

"Just fuck Kin, that's what I do to get 'em back." Hidan laughed loud.

"No, the last time I fucked her, her pussy was worn out from all the Akatsuki and Sound fucking her. The bitch is a fucking cum dump and needs to take a rain check." Deidara gave a look of disdain.

"I'm just hoping I'm not the one that gets her pregnant." Hidan continued with his dark humor.

"Come on we're already late for class." Deidara said.

"Since when were you class pet?" Hidan said.

Deidara just ignored him and kept on walking down the hall. He definitely needs to find some kind of distraction, bringing up Kin made him want to vomit just thinking about the slut. They entered third period, and to Deidara's delight- even though they were both late and Asuma sensei was sending them death glares- right there in the corner with a bunch of other juniors was _'cherry girl,' _Deidara broke out into a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Will This Day End

S akura was sitting in the corner with the rest of her class. Apparently, her calculus teacher is down with a cold and they forgot to call in for a substitute. The class got moved to the senior calculus room. The class was part of the old sector of the school, in which the classrooms were smaller and barely enough desks for the junior class to sit in. Ino told Sakura that the school is still under renovation, which is why the newer classroom's look like amphitheaters. In Sakura's opinion though, this school already looks like a university instead of a high school. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar face that she is none too pleased to see. _'Why in the name of kami is he here?'_ she couldn't believe out of all the classes she has to be in he is going to be in one of them. Life must hate her. _'I'm going to ignore him, not even going to look his way he'll take the hint' _she was hoping for a miracle. Just so happens that she was sitting right next to two empty seats. To her dismay Deidara was making a bee line for said empty seats with his friend in toe. She kept her vision focused to the front of the classroom where Asuma sensei was going on about the lesson.

'_Just ignore him, all he wants to do is get under your skin. You know how to ward off unwanted people, just ignore him'. _Apparently just ignoring someone to get them to not talk to you is a small-town thing. Deidara takes his seat and doesn't even bother to face forward, no instead his eye is on the prize and that prize is his cherry girl.

"Running into each other again must be fate, the universe is speaking wonders and I think if me and you were to be apart it will explode" He said with, what Sakura is assuming, his best smolder. _'What the hell?!'_ was her actual choice of words but dared not say it out loud. Still she never let her focus on the whiteboard waiver. _'He's just being a bully, just get through the day and it will all be over soon.' _What unnerves her though is that he is staring at her, unwavering as well. He's waiting for a response he will not get. She wants to shrink down to the size of her bobby pin and disappear. Sakura doesn't like unwanted attention, especially from dangerous people like him. Just a few moments ago he was fighting some other kid in the halls and he doesn't get reprimanded for it? That speaks volumes to her, _'I don't care that he's attractive, he is a demon'_ she convinces herself. After the lecture the teacher gave them, she prompts her students to solve the problem on the white board and let them hit the books to work on the equations, nearly everyone dove nose first in their calculus books to work on the assignment, that is except for demon boy and his friend. Said friend was just sitting there with his book balancing on his face while he appeared to be taking a nap. Sakura set her focus one hundred percent on the assignment, ignoring the invasive glances of the blonde. Sakura was good at Calculus and she loves solving equations, people do not call her a Brainiac for nothing. She would have to say Calculus and Biology are two subjects that she could just dive in hands down and study for hours on end. 20 minutes pass, and she is nearly done with the long equation. Sakura is in complete bliss forgetting everything, and everyone around her. Since this is not too hard of an equation Sakura finishes and brings it up to her teacher to go over her work. She doesn't mind being critiqued and asking questions is how one learns to be better. As she was speaking to Asuma Sensei, Deidara left his chair and went up to the two women. "May I help you Diedara?" Asks Asuma with a hitch to her eyebrow.

"No, nothing you can help me with Sensei. But… Sakura on the other hand can." Deidara said with a way too innocent of a look on his face.

"Oh really? Pray tell." Was Asuma Sensei's only response. Curious as to what in the heavens name could he possibly want from a new student.

" You know I'm slackin' in classes and I guess I could use a good tutor to help me catch up. And wouldn't you know it? Sakura herself volunteered to help me study, so you can expect me to get good grades the coming months Teach." He smiled that deviant smile of his.

B oth women were in complete shock. Sakura nearly turning into a ghost. _'Why me? I never even said that!_' her mouth is agape, and she can't come out of her shock. Before she can protest Asuma says, "Well, Sakura that is very generous of you, and great actually. I'll make you a deal, since you are kind enough to teach Deidara here, I'll give you extra credit once he improves his grades." She smiles politely. It's not like she needs the extra credit, her grades were impeccable. Though, it would look wonderful on her college resume. Hesitantly, she swallows her pride and says "Y-yeah, no problem." She smiles back but gives a fake smile. "Good, I'll review your work. Both of you please return to your seats. Sakura passes Deidara, with his eyes following her every move, he strides behind her. His eyes going lower than they should. Once back to her seat she turns her head, so she is not looking in his direction. Fortunately, Deidara did not say one word and the bell rang to end class. She was gathering her things and heading straight out. Not wanting to wait for the annoyance of a douche bag. She was walking faster hoping he would just stay behind and talk with his friend, but to her luck that wasn't the case. He was catching up behind, she was about to break out into a sprint. He was just too fast. "Hey, Cherry!" Deidara was right behind her. _'How does he do that! I'm getting so sick of him' _She is trying to control her anger, she never wanted to be roped into anything with him, now she has to tutor the idiot. Before she knew it, he grabs her by the arm and makes her turn around. That pisses Sakura right off.

"What the hell is your deal?!" Sakura gave a snarl. She was furious, it's hard to push her buttons but this blonde is somewhat of an exception, she realizes.

"Whoa, don't get your gorgeous panties twisted in a bunch there. I was trying to make conversation." He was holding up his hands in surrender, but she did not fail to realize he has this diabolic grin plastered on his face. "Besides, I think you and I can get along, in more ways than one." He came in closer to her, barricading with his left arm above her head and his right arm daring to wrap around her waist and pull them closer together. "Knock it off Deidara! First you knock me to the ground this morning, now you are just lying to a teacher about me wanting to tutor you, something that I never even said. You a literally a thorn in my side!" Sakura is starting to breathe a little heavier. He was silent looking at her, but then he did something unexpected. He was closing in on her face. She feels his breath on her neck now, his eyes are half lidded. Blushing scarlet red, Sakura is holding her breath. She is not used to a guy being this close to her. Grabbing her like a barbarian and just doing whatever he wants! Her eyes glance over and he is inhaling the fragrance in her hair and neck. Her heart starts beating rapidly, she just wants this to stop right now. Closing her eyes, she puts both hands on his chest, and pushes him away with all her might. He has a shock expression written all over his face. Just staring at her, he looks at her in a whole new light. This girl is surprising and interesting to him he had thought before. But getting a smell of her beautiful hair and body unraveled him a little. He was not ready for it, for her! He was never the one to do the chasing, he was a playboy 'THE Deidara who gets any girl he wants.' He stares at her, his heart beating fast and a small blush run across his face. He wants to know more about her. "Well aren't you just a cherry bomb." He chuckles. It was way too cute and masculine, in Sakura's opinion. She is angry, how dare he rile her up and make fun of her for it.

"Get away from me Deidara." Thankfully, she sounds stone cold hearted than what she is feeling. She quickly takes off before he can get ahold of her again and leave him to his thoughts.

By lunch time Sakura just wanted some air, this day has been a roller coaster and she is exhausted. Leaning against the red brick wall to one of the buildings of the school, finding a shady place so she can just relax, she closes her eyes and slid down. She feels the breeze in her hair, and she peers at the blue sky and clouds drifting above, making recognizable shapes. She is in peaceful bliss. She is going to visit this spot again she knows, just for the sake of privacy. Thinking of the day's events, she scrunches her face and gives a scowl. How she got roped into Deidara's plan still shocks and amazes her. Just something about that man puts her off. Especially since he is known to get into fights around the school, and now in someway she has to associate with that psychopath? She's not in the least bit happy. What could he possibly want with her anyway? Besides sex that is, she has been catching his obvious suggestions all morning. But to think a guy will go that far just for sex is ridiculous.

The bell rings for lunch to be over, she lifts herself up and starts walking to the next building that holds the end of the day classes. She is hoping with all hope she does not run into psychopath again. Over by a tree across the yard, Sakura hasn't noticed the tall white haired boy smoking a cigarette and watching her every move. He gave a little smirk looking at the girl. He has never seen her before and she must be new. Well he was going to find out one way or the other.


End file.
